greenytoonsuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The End (Web Movie)
The End is an animated action crossover web movie of Greeny Phatom. It also acts as a pilot to slimeo's own version of Greeny Phatom. This episode is split into three parts. It was produced by S1 and Distributed by Zero Day Fox. Part 1 Taking place after the series finale of Greeny Phatom, Makuta sees that Little Guy has been replaced by someone else and decides to take advantage of that and destory him once in for all. But he is then confronted once again by Toa Leo, who was seeking vengeance on him. Makuta then makes a last ditch attempt to escape and busts out through the window of a abandoned warehouse. He then meets up with Gree Guy who also found out about Little Guy being replaced. He then offers a deal with Gree Guy to fuse his power onto Gree Guy. He accepts the deal and Makuta then envelopes Gree Guy into his body, cause him to transform into a new form of himself, Makuta X. He then yells out his real first name and teleports to get his revenge on Little Guy. Nexus, who witness the transformation, tries to sense his energy and uses his instant transmission to get to Little Guy. Meanwhile, at Little Guy's house, he finds out that he's been replaced and is angered over the new king taking over his land. CV, who became friends with Little Guy, sees his anger and tries to calm him down. When he does, CV starts to sense an energy that grew bigger that he could imagine. CV is shocked at the energy's level and then teleports to the energy's location. When he gets there, he sees a massive crater with a glowing person standing. When the person stops glowing, he is revealed to be Makuta X and CV is shocked by his appearance. Makuta X then notices CV and attacks him, but CV dodges his attack and appears behind him and attacks him from that side. Makuta X is still standing, despite the major blow that he was given. The battle then spawns all over the place as they are teleporting all around. However, just as CV and Makuta X were about to land a blow one each other, Makuta X gets shot in the body by Little Guy. Makuta X then sees Little Guy and fights him instead. CV then interrupts the fight that his fight is with him. Makuta X ignores him and continues to fight Little Guy. In the middle of the fight, Makuta X then decides to go full power for this fight. Just as he's done powering up fully. Little Guy then goes full power and says that if he's "going to go full power, so will I". They then continued the fight at full power which starts to get out of control. TBA! Part 2 Coming Soon! Part 3 Coming Soon! Production Slimeo posted a picture revealing the final episode of Greeny Phatom. Slimeo stated that he wanted to end the original after 9 years. He also said that he only wanted to do this so he could end the hatred of the show and said that he would continue the franchise with his own version of the show. On January 26th, Slimeo announced that the song, "The Tempest" by Pendulum, would be the main theme of the last episode of Greeny Phatom. The post used the hashtag, #gpfinale. On January 29th, Robert Stainton called a press conference, which occured at the Aragon Ballroom in Chicago, Illinois, and announced that "The End" was meant as a web movie and was not the true series finale of Greeny Phatom. During the press conference, slimeo said that he would still be working on this episode. Despite this, he said that this episode would act as a pliot episode of his own version of Greeny Phatom, which has a working title of "Little Guy and Dr. Beanson", and that this show would be produced by his own studio, S1 and FX Productions. He said that this show would on FX this summer. The day after the press conference, slimeo took to his google+ page saying that he would be doing music videos for his own film, WN Presents: The X Saga while working on the episode, The End in the meantime. He also said that the offical music video for the theme song of the episode, "The Tempest" by Pendulum, would be in works as well and said this song will be released as a single including the WN remix of that song. Category:Episodes